Does Your Mother Know?
by SkankQuinn-and-Klaine
Summary: Blaine Anderson is an innocent freshman who's got the hots for one Mr Kurt Hummel, who's a known flirt-and also a senior. Blaine tries to sweep Kurt off his feet with grand gestures that for the most part get brushed off, but one day Kurt finally shows Blaine that he's not exactly easy to handle.


Blaine Anderson was a freshman. He was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed about high school, which meant he completed all his homework on time and made sure he joined as many new clubs as he could—they would have an impact on the next four years of his life.

One of his favourite clubs was the Glee Club. The people he met there were all fun and sort of outcasts, kind of how Blaine felt himself. One person in particular, a boy rather, caught his eye. Kurt Hummel, openly gay and bad-boy super-flirt. He was tall and beautiful and Blaine was totally crushing on him. Unfortunately, he was also a senior.

Nevertheless, Blaine was tempted to make an effort to woo the bad-boy and convince him to take a chance on him. Ten years, let alone three, couldn't lessen Blaine's feelings for Kurt, and so he tried several romantic gestures to get to his heart. Kurt just waved him off every time.

"You'll get hurt, boy. I'm too old for you." He would say, but each time there was a sultry look in his eye that kept Blaine looking for trouble.

One day in particular, Blaine decided to bring Kurt half a dozen red roses to try and sweep him off his feet once and for all. At lunch, he checked the cafeteria to make sure Kurt was sitting in his usual spot with some of his friends that Blaine knew from glee.

 _This is it,_ he thought. _I can feel it._

Roses in hand, he strutted as confidently as possible to the table, passing several others and gaining a small, curious audience as they noticed his bouquet.

"Package for Kurt Hummel," he announced as he stopped directly in front of Kurt, who was sitting at the end of the lunch table. He held out the roses and twirled them in his fingers, grinning. Kurt rolled his eyes and then propped his cheek on his hand.

"You never learn do you." He smirked.

"I'm just not going to stop until you say yes one day. Which you will."

Kurt's eyebrows shot upwards. He turned to his friends and chuckled. "If only I had that kind of confidence freshman year." Some of his friends giggled and whispered in each other's ears.

"You're just a kid, Blaine. Let it go." The girl he knew as Rachel cautioned him.

"Im not a kid! I'm mature for my age," Blaine pouted, and quickly puffed out his chest and held his chin high in defiance.

"Oh really," Kurt challenged him slyly as he stood up and made Blaine feel oh so small again. Blaine's breath caught in his throat but he managed nod his head, not able to keep the concern in his brow under control. "He's mature, guys," He told his friends jokingly without looking away from Blaine. "I'm not sure you understand how I turn innocent boys like you." He turned around lithely and stepped up on the seat of the table, his friends backing him up, beginning to sing.

 _You're so hot, teasing me_

 _So you're blue but I can't take a chance_

 _On a kid like you_

 _That's something I couldn't do_

Kurt looked at Blaine as he sang and wagged his finger in a _no-no_ gesture. Then he stepped down from the seat and got really close to Blaine, pointing at his face.

 _There's that look in your eyes_

 _I can read in your face_

 _That your feelings are driving you wild_

He turned and rubbed against Blaine's side when he exaggerated the last word, making Blaine gulp and turn beet red. _Focus Blaine, focus._

 _Ah, but boy you're only a child_

Kurt grabbed him by the waist and took his hand to twirl him around in a fast pace dance, and by this time Blaine's mind was completely focused on the movement of the older boy's hip _s._

 _Well, I could dance with you honey_

 _If you think it's funny_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

Kurt twirled him inwards so that for a second, Blaine's face was mere inches away from Kurt's. Then he was flung back out and was left disoriented after Kurt had let go.

 _And I could chat with you baby_

 _Flirt a little maybe_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

 _Take it easy_

Blaine warned Kurt as he felt a finger trace downwards on his back, sweat forming on his hairline.

 _Take it easy_

 _Better slow down boy_

 _That's no way to go_

 _Does your mother know?_

Kurt whirled in front of Blaine and grabbed him by his bow-tie, pulling him up onto the table with him.

 _Take it easy_

Blaine's voice cracked this time as he was finding it hard to breathe, he was getting so hot.

 _Take it easy_

 _Try to cool it boy_

 _Play it nice and slow_

 _Does your mother know?_

Blaine felt himself being pushed backwards and landed on his butt at the end of the table, fingers grasping the sides so he didn't fall off. Kurt meanwhile got down on all fours and started stalking towards him, not unlike a panther to its prey.

 _I can see what you want_

 _But you seem pretty young_

 _To be searching for that kind of fun_

 _So maybe I'm not the one_

Suddenly the older boy started leaning back on the table, and Blaine found himself leaning forward to lean over him—he felt thrilled to be given the control for once. Kurt's arms rose behind his head as he faced the side.

 _Now you're so cute, I like your style_

 _And I know what you mean_

 _When you give me a flash of that smile_

Blaine grinned widely, exposing his teeth, and Kurt rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his admirer's chest, running them down the contours (and sending shivers down Blaine's spine)—before abruptly pushing Blaine away.

 _But boy you're only a child_

He sat up quickly and twisted around to jump off the table, leaving Blaine dazed behind him. Oh how Blaine wanted Kurt so bad.

 _Well, I could dance with you honey_

 _If you think it's funny_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

When Kurt turned back around to face Blaine, there was a certain uneasy look in his eye. However, he kept singing and Blaine wondered what made Kurt's expression change?

 _And I could chat with you baby_

 _Flirt a little maybe_

 _Does your mother know that you're out?_

 _Take it easy_

Blaine sang this time as a word of advice. Something in Kurt had changed within that second.

 _Take it ea—_

Kurt half repeated the line as he pondered out loud what Blaine had meant, and then snapped the next part.

 _Better slow down boy_

 _That's no way to go_

 _Does your mother know?_

Blaine carefully cautions him again, sliding off the table-top and approaching Kurt.

 _Take it easy—_

 _Take it easy_

 _Better cool it boy_

Kurt cuts Blaine off by marching directly in front of him and putting a hand in front of him signalling _stop_.

 _Play it nice and slow_

 _Does your mother know?_

Kurt breathed heavily and unevenly as he pretty much glared at Blaine, clearly done with their playful banter. Blaine on the other hand fumbled over his words as the other boy crossed his arms over his chest.

"Kurt I-I—what—are you—"

"Clearly _someone_ isn't ready to handle me, are they?" Kurt smirked once again at poor Blaine. "I told you, kid…" his expression turned serious again as he looked directly into Blaine's eyes as if burning holes there. "I'll break your heart."

Then he strutted away, his friends following closely behind, some of them glancing back at Blaine who was frozen on the spot, staring after Kurt and wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

He never thought he would say it, but Blaine had given up trying to pursue Kurt. Maybe he was right, he wasn't good for him. Blaine just had a hard time accepting that Kurt was truly a bad person, that he was capable of breaking a heart on purpose.

He couldn't stop thinking about that day in the cafeteria, that whirlwind of emotions that had passed through him in less than three minutes. It had started off as something playful, leading into some contact that Blaine had only imagined in his fantasies. The proper term for that feeling was arousal, Blaine admitted.

But then Kurt had jumped away so suddenly and didn't look at him the same way anymore. There were no more playful looks, no more seductive and sly stares. Instead they were replaced with this queasy, uncomfortable expression mixed with inexplicable rage, and Blaine was honestly afraid. Not only afraid of Kurt, but he didn't like the fact that Kurt was upset.

He didn't pry though. In Glee club Blaine sat away from Kurt instead of stealing a seat close to him, as usual. He stopped bringing him gifts and serenading him. For the first time since he met Kurt, he just let him be.

Days went by, almost weeks, and Blaine started feeling tired because he wasn't sleeping at night now that he couldn't dream of Kurt.

One day, after the last bell of the day rang, Blaine was gathering his books from his locker to take home. When he shut it, a figure standing on the other side of the door scared him and he screamed, dropping his math textbook.

"Holy crap I'm so sorry!" The figure apologized and bent down to pick the book up. Blaine was about to object before he realized who it was.

"K-Kurt?" He stuttered.

The older boy looked up at Blaine and gave him a half-smile, nothing like the coy smirks Blaine was used to. This one was more… affectionate.

"Hi. Sorry for scaring you by the way."

"I, uh… how's it going?" Blaine scratched at the back of his neck, stretching for something—anything—to say.

"Good. You know, Glee club is going to nationals soon so I've got a big solo coming up."

"Yeah, congratulations on that by the way."

Kurt nodded as a thank you, and then looked at the floor, shuffling his feet. "So, how are you?"

"Oh you know…. I've been better." Blaine mumbled. "Did I do something to offend you?"

Kurt looked up, and a small burst of a laugh escaped his lips. "Yes," He looked down again, avoiding eye-contact.

Blaine was taken aback, he didn't expect that straight-forward of an answer. "I-I'm sorry." He shook his head, trying to pick out what he could have done to have turned Kurt off so quickly… besides the constant flirting, but he never had a problem with it before. "What exactly was it that I did?"

"You made me—well, you made me want you." Kurt rushed. "Never in my years of being a stud have I been so… _conflicted_ over a guy, and at first it was cute and all how you wouldn't stop trying to impress me so I let you have your fun, but then I made the mistake of getting close to you that day in the cafeteria and my body started… reacting. To yours."

 _Ho. Ly. Sh—_

"Y-your body… to mine?" Blaine managed to choke out, completely stunned by the turn of the conversation.

"And when I felt that reaction I had to get myself away from you because I knew that you're just too innocent for any of that and if you ever lost that innocence because of me I would hate myself."

"But why?" Blaine asked, his eyes softening and curious for reasons

"I had that innocence ripped away from me, Blaine." Kurt explained, looking into Blaine's eyes now. "In sophomore year, there was this bully that tormented me so much and he ended up taking advantage of my innocence to fulfill his own desires while he was still in the closet."

"Kurt that's not the same at all—" Blaine objected.

"No, but it's the same principal. I don't know how capable I would be of protecting your heart from getting damaged by the cruelty of what I've been made into…" Kurt trailed off, pursing his lips as if holding something back.

"There's something else." Blaine took a step closer to Kurt and put a finger under his chin, holding his gaze. "I can handle it."

"No way," Kurt took a step back and shook his head.

"Kurt, Please?" Blaine begged him.

"Ugh, damn those puppy dog eyes. You really are a child aren't you," Kurt sighed and then looked over Blaine's face. "I… I have these other feelings for you. Like, romantic feelings, that I don't know what to deal with. I've never really had a _boyfriend_."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, his beautiful ocean eyes, and smiled. "I haven't either."

"I guess we both have a lot to learn, don't we?" Kurt grinned back shyly, this was a whole nother Kurt that Blaine wasn't used to, but it made his heart beat faster.

"Please, Kurt. Give me a chance, I know you won't break my heart." And Blaine truly believed that. He knew there was a soft side under that tough exterior.

"I don't know Blaine I—"

Blaine cut him off by cupping both Kurt's cheeks in his hands and kissing him on the lips. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but as Kurt responded gently, he knew he was doing it right. A moment passed and Kurt pulled away, leaving Blaine pouting for more.

"Okay." Kurt mumbled, grinning.

"Okay?"

"I'll give you a chance."

* * *

 **Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written, but thanks for reading this. It's inspired by Mamma Mia (which I'm obsessed with right now-Glee should have done an Abba week!), this song is so fun and I thought about Klaine even though the age difference is a bit of a stretch so I made Blaine younger than canon. I didn't want there to be too much of an age gap because I know Freshmans and Seniors don't commonly date but it's Klaine so who cares, right? Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
